The present invention relates to a valve control arrangement, particularly for internal combustion engines with reciprocating pistons.
Valve control arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One such valve control arrangement is disclosed, for example, in the DE-OS No. 3,135,650. Here a pressing spring which presses the cam piston against the valve control cam is arranged in pressure medium-filled working chamber between the cam piston and the valve piston and is supported on these both pistons. In this arrangement it has been determined that because of relatively high detrimental compression volumes in the working chamber, the rotary speed limit in which a control is still possible or in other words, in which a pressure medium adjustment from the working chamber is possible, is relatively low. With higher rotary speeds, pressure variations take place in the working chamber which lie in their pressure values under the pressure values of the pressure medium. Thereby because of lack of a sufficiently high pressure fall between the supply pressure and the pressure of the working chamber, no control can be achieved.